Erudite In Disguise
by AndyFeathersPotter
Summary: Ellie woke up and combed her hair and dressed in the blue that her faction wore to get ready for her meeting with Jeanine Matthews. Ellie is a spy in Dauntless to find Divergent rebels. Then she meets Tris, a kind and loving girl and they become friends, Ellie finds out that Tris is Divergent, will she save Tris or help her mother. Rated M for sex Sequel up, True Dauntless
1. Chapter 1

I was combing my long blonde hair and put on the dark blue that was worn by my faction, the Erudite, or rather what was my faction. My mother says that I am guaranteed a first place spot in initiation so  
I can become a leader. Myfather died long ago, he was a Divergent Rebel. Ugh, Divergent rebels are just so annoying! My mother said that they killed my little sister, her name was Carolyn, mine is Ellen. But when I get to  
Dauntless I must go by Ellie, it is a more Dauntless name. Carolyn was ambushed by a factionless man who had raped her and once he finished he shot her, mother hunted him down and used him for her experiments, nothing unusual. She was ten,  
I was twelve. I walked down the hall into the large office of Jeanine Matthews, my mother. I said,"Mother."  
"Ellen"  
"I am ready to leave for Dauntless."  
"Good, and there has been a pleasant surprise."  
"What is it mother?"  
"Your brother is there under the alias of Eric Coulter. A Dauntless leader, He will be assisting you in the hunt."  
"Oh-Of cou-course than-thank you Mother."  
I left the room in a state of shock, Eric, really! He's ruthless! I can't believe he's my brother! I can't be nice to him! But what mother says, I do. I'll at least give him a chance, he must be shocked too.

I waited in line to choose, as the names were called only two stood out to me, the Priors, former Abnegation, the boy goes to Erudite, while the girl, Beatrice, goes to Dauntless, with me. Edward stays with Erudite, surprisingly, he has been studying  
combat so he could be first in Dauntless initiation, Will transfers to Amity, Amity? Will said he was going to go to Dauntless. Oh well. I go up next. Marcus calls,"Ellen Matthews."  
I hear him groan when he says Matthews. Everyone does. I cut my hand and thrust it over the Dauntless bowl, I look at mother who smiles. As the last few names get called I look over who transferred, 4 Candor, 1 Stiff, and me. Six  
transfers, at least one has to be Divergent. As the crowd starts sprinting down the stairs I follow, I start yelling like the others. Wow, this is amazing! As we get to the train I jump on easily and help the Stiff, she said,"Thanks, oh  
you."

I said,"Pleasure to meet you too."  
She said,"Oh no, I'm Beatrice."  
"Ellen"  
"I know"  
"We'rejumping"  
"Can you help me, I mean like pull me off with you."  
"Sure"  
I jump and land perfectly while Beatrice fell on her knees. I pull her up and she says,"Oh shit!"  
"Shit, a transfer and a Dauntless born."  
A Candor and Dauntless Born missed the platformand died. We follow Max, a Dauntless leader, to a giant hole where he says,"This is the member's entrance."  
A boy yells,"Wait, you want us to jump!"  
Max says,"Yes."  
I walk towards the hole and a Candor boy says,"Hey guys look the Nose is going first!"  
I pulled off my jacket and tied it around my arm. I said,"Beatrice come on."  
She shook her head and I just walked off. The wind was howling in my ears and my hair whipped around my face. I hit the bottom and a net was there tocradleme, to save me. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was  
the best thing I have ever done! A man says,"What's your name?"  
"Ellie"  
He calls out,"First jumper, Ellie!"  
The order was,  
1\. Ellie  
2\. Beatrice, or now Tris  
3\. Peter  
4\. Molly  
5\. Drew  
6\. Uriah  
7\. Marlene

9\. Tom  
10\. Jack  
11\. Mary  
12\. Ally  
13\. Mariah  
14\. Anna  
15\. Connor  
Ten Dauntless borns! I saw Tris staring at our instructor, Four, or Tobias Eaton, Later that night at dinner I get an entire plate of cake and another with two burgers and sit next to Tris and said,"Can I sit here?"  
"Of course"  
Four sat down and said,"Tris it's a burger if you put this sauce on it, it tastes amazing."  
Four looked at me and said,"So your Jeanine Matthews' daughter. Didn't she have two? Was your sister Divergent? Is that why your mother killed her?"  
I yelled," Shut up!"  
Four said,"Oh did I strike a nerve? Whatever, you are only here to find Divergents. So is Eric,go talk to him about your monster of a mother and maybe your sister, the Divergent rebel."  
Tris said,"Four please, she isn't her mother, her sister was killed by the factionless."  
Eric came over and said,"Four Max was looking for you, Matthews come with me."  
I followed Eric and he said,"Hey sis!"  
"Ugh, Eric"  
"Mother called"  
"What did she say?"  
"That you are guaranteed to rank first."  
"Good"  
"Carolyn would be so happy."  
"She would be a perfect Amity."  
"I miss her."  
"Me too"  
"Oh and Four hates mother, so be careful."  
"Why?"  
"His friend, Amar was a Divergent rebel, so we killed him."  
"Was it obvious?"  
"No"  
"Good"  
I gave him a quick hug and sat back down with Tris who said,"Are you okay?"  
"I guess, Four and Carolyn, I can't deal with him as my instructor he hates my mother."  
"Hey at least you don't have everyone calling you Stiff."  
"Let's get some sleep before training tomorrow."  
"I agree completely." 


	2. Initiation

I yawned as my watch started beeping, time to wake up. I get up and grab some boots a shirt and leggings. I shake Tris and say,"Tris wake up!"

"Huh Ellie?"

"Up!"

"Ugh"

Peter yells,"Shut the hell up we're trying to sleep!"

I yell,"You shut up!"

I hurry to get showered and changed. I braid my hair and run out the door to get breakfast. I grab a blueberry muffin and Tris gets a plate of cake. "Cake?" I say unimpressed.

"I've never had cake ok!"

"You won't have any energy for fights today."

"Wait, fights!"

"Well yeah, this is Dauntless."

She runs to get an apple and says,"Thanks."

Four walks in and says,"Matthews your here early."

"I could say the same for you."

I look around and see that Tris went to the bathroom so I say,"Eaton"

"What!"

"Tobias Eaton, my sister died trying to help him, or you."

"How do you know that name."

"Carolyn was trying to save you from your father by getting evidence. She was ambushed on her way back by the factionless and she-she left a picture that I found when walking by after her funeral of you."

"You will not tell anyone that!"

"So what if I do?"

"Your training will be miserable."

"Fine, but I always could tell the entire compound."

"You wouldn't"

"I would, unless"

"Dammit!"

"Unless you help Tris, she needs it."

"Huh, not what I expected you to say Matthews. Ok we have a deal."

Tris walks in and says," Oh hi Four!"

Four yells,"Training room five minutes!"

Tris and I ran down the hall laughing and came into the training room to see Peter, Drew, and Molly. Christina, the girl that died, was a Candor. Eric says,"So a Nose, a Stiff, and Candors."

Four says,"We will show you some punching techniques and you will fight after lunch."

He flips the blackboard and I see that I am up against Peter, Tris isn't fighting good. I look at Four who smirks and then shrugs while Peter says,"Ready to get your ass kicked."

I said,"I could say the same for you."

As I practice I see Peter staring at me and I start to pretend that I'm weak, this will only last to the end of today, but still. I see Eric smirk I return the gesture. Tris stares at my punching pag that is barely swaying with horror, she

then looks at Peter's swinging a lot. I lock eyes with Tris and give it a real punch and it flies. Then I go back to weakly punching. When we dismiss for lunch Eric says,"Matthews a word."

I stay back and say," What?"

"Actually punch the bag."

I give it a good punch and it swings so much that Eric has to run out of the way.

He says,"Good"

" Peter is dead!"

"Weaknesses."

"He underestimates me, he most likely acts with emotions, he is large so I can easily dodge him"

"Good. Go get lunch sis"

"See ya later"


	3. Stage 2

1 Week later visiting day, Ellie is undefeated in fights

* * *

Visiting day, mother probably won't come. Why would she? I see Tris and say,"Hey, your parents will probably come."  
"My father won't my mother might."  
"My mother is too busy."  
"Well your mother is Jeanine Matthews."  
"Can't anyone forget about that for five seconds!"  
"Ellie are you okay?"  
"No! Everyone keeps comparing me with my mother, I don't think Divergents deserve to-to to die!"  
I just lied to my only friend, Tris pales and says,"They kill the Divergents?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh"  
Tris can't be, no way, my only friend, Divergent. My watch beeps breaking the silence and I say,"Come on we gotta go."

We rush to the Pit to see our parent when I see mother arguing with an Abnegation woman and Tris says,"Is that your mother?"  
"Is that your mother!"  
We rush between them and I say,"Mother you came!"  
Tris starts having a private conversation with Natalie Prior and she says,"Of course I did. That woman accused me of coming here to 'corrupt' the leaders."  
"Mother, why did you actually come here?"  
"To speak with you, Max, and Eric."  
"Follow me then."  
Max and Eric were deep in conversation when mother says,"Boys. Conversation in private, now!"  
Max and Eric follow us into a private room and Max said,"So Ellie, watch out Peter has revenge planned for you."  
"Please, that coward couldn't do anything real."  
Eric runs and hugs my mother,"I haven't seen you in years mother!"  
"Eherm" my mother coughs and then she says,"Max,Ellen is going to become a leader correct?"  
"Yes, with how she fights." Max replies.  
"Mother, it is Ellie here." I say annoyed.  
"I don't understand what it is with the Dauntless and nicknames. Well I must be leaving."  
"Mother wait! I believe Beatrice Prior is Divergent." Dammit! Did I just say that! Tris I am so sorry. I just never get to talk to her and this makes her pay attention to me. I am so sorry.  
Mother says,"May I meet this Beatrice."  
"Yes mother."

I find Tris talking to her mother and I yell,"Hey Tris!"  
Tris looks surprised and says,"HeyEllie and you must be Ms. Matthews. Pleasure."  
Natalie says,"Beatrice are you friends with the daughter of Jeanine Matthews?"  
Mother says,"I've heard a lot about you Beatrice."  
"Mother she goes by Tris."  
"I am aware of that Ellen."  
"Mother!"  
Natalie says,"Beatrice come on, let's leave the Matthews to write their reports about us or corrupt the Dauntless leaders."  
Tris says,"Sorry Ellie and Ms. Matthews it was nice to meet you."  
"See ya Tris."  
Mother says,"I can't believe you're friends with one of them!"  
"Mother please"  
"A Divergent and Abnegation!"  
"Mother!" I yell  
"I was sent to find Divergents and I did."  
"Are you really friends with her?"  
I need to lie but I feel horrible when I say this,"No, I am loyal to you mother."  
"Good. Goodbye Ellen."  
I hug her and say,"Goodbye mother."  
I see Four staring daggers at me and I say,"Tobias."  
"Matthews."  
I get to the dorms and sit on my bed. I want to cry but I can't. This is Dauntless. Tris walked inandI said,"I am sorry about my mother."  
"No it was my mother."  
I look down at my shirt and see that mother left me a note, _fifth car midnight tomorrow-J.M._

"Tris, I really am sorry about what my mother has been doing with the reports and everything."  
"Ellie stop, it's not you, you already proved that."  
"Tris I have to tell you something." 


	4. Revelation

**This chapter contains sexual content.**

* * *

"Tris I need to tell you something."

"What is it Ellie?"

Mother told me to lie to Tris to tell her I am Divergent. Should I really lie to my only friend? No, no loyalty Ellen, remember where your loyalties lie. "Tris I'm Divergent."

"Ellie really?"

"You can't tell anyone, mother would kill me."

"Figuratively right?"

"No!"

"You can trust me Ellie. I can trust you. I am Divergent too."

I choke back a sob as I know I have to tell mother. "Thanks Tris."

"Wanna get a tattoo?"

"Yeah."

As we walk into the tattoo parlor a woman says,"Hi Tris!"

"Hi Tori!'"

Tori says,"Tris who is this?"

"Ellie," I say" Ellie Matthews."

Tori says,"Oh you. Too bad Bud is out. Tris I'll get your friend first."

I look at what I should get permanently etched on my body and I say,"Can I have the Erudite symbol, please."

Tris says,"Ohh you should get flames around it!"

I say,"Wait how about Dauntless flames up my left arm?"

Tori says,"Ok Matthews."

I close my eyes and listen to the hum of the machine etch Dauntless flames on my left arm and say to Tris,"Hey I was thinking about dyeing some of my hair or getting a piercing?"

Tris says,"Good idea!"

Tori puts cream on it and wraps my arm in a bandage. "Tris your turn," Tori says as she practically pushes me away. I do a flip in the air and land gracefully and say,"Nice try."

Tori snorts. After Tris gets the same tattoo, killing the little conscious I have left, she says,"Piercing or hair first?"

"Piercing."

I decide to get my ear pierced three times on the left and twice on the right. Tris only does once on each. After we go to the hair salon and I get streaks of black in my blonde hair. After we're done I say,"let's sit with the Dauntless borns today."  
/As I sit Eric says,"Matthews over here."

I walk over to find Eric and Max who say,"Did you get any info on Beatrice?"

"She is Divergent."

Max says,"We'll wait for the meeting with Jeanine to tell her."

"See ya guys."

As I sit a boy says,"I'm Uriah, you must be Ellie."

"Yeah, rankings are gonna go up soon. What do ya think you got?"

"Second but from what I hear you're first."

"Huh word spreads fast here."

"Hell yeah it does! You know about how a girl turned from a Nose to gorgeous in a single day."

He just flirted with me! I feel my cheeks burn and I say,"You're not so bad yourself."

"My brother is having a party tonight do you want to come?"

"Of course, what time?"

"Nine to eleven."

"I'll be there."

"My name is Lynn and you're Ellie, first jumper great fighter. I could so take you in a fight."

Tris interrupts,"You didn't see how she beat Peter to a pulp. He's still recovering!"

I say,"How about we go to the training room tomorrow morning and test that theory?"

Lynn says,"I like you transfer, I really do. It's on. We have the day off tomorrow anyway. Nine tomorrow morning."

I say,"I'll be there."

Uriah says,"From what I hear you're screwed."

Lynn laughs and says,"See Uri agrees that I'll beat you!"

Uriah pales and says,"Actually,"

I snort and say,"Lynn you're so screwed."

Tris says," Well Ellie and I have to go."

"See you later Uriah!"

"See ya!"

As soon as we leave Tris says,"Uriah was hot."

I say,"Tris!"

She says,"we have to go get a dress for tonight"

"Ugh!"

I get a really short v neck dress and some black knee high boots. Tris and I run to Zeke's apartment and Uriahopens up and says,"Wow"

Uriah looks handsomein ablack suit. I say,"Wow"

Uriah pulls me inside to dance and I say,"We didn't do this in Erudite."

"Don't worry just follow my lead."

"Ow my foot."

Eventually I get the hang of it and we dance for an hour until Uriahsays,"Want some alcohol"

"Yes."

 **An hour and a few drinks later**

"Candor or Dauntless!" Zeke yells!

Zeke says,"Ellie Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Lynn."

I shrug off my dress wishing I had worn a shirt and pants. I see people staring and I say,"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Brush your teeth then drink orange juice."

Uri says,"That's a pansycake Dauntless!"

Tris pulls off her shirt and says,"Nope no way!"

I grab a beer and Tris says,"UriahCandor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Ellie."

Before Uriah can respond I grab hisarm and pull himinto a closet and pull himinto a deep kiss. Heunhooked my bra and starts rubbing my nipples I moan and I hear someone knock on the door saying,"Seven minutes is up!"

I get my bra back on and kiss Uriahagain. As we walk out I hear everyone start laughing and they say,"Who moaned?"

I start blushing and see Zeke double over in laughter. I say,"Well look at the time! Uriah and I need to go."

Zeke says,"You meanto finish what you started?"

I look at Uriahand say,"Yes!"

We run down the halls into a bathroom. Uri locks the door and says,"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah!"

 **Uriah's POV**

 **(A/N Uriah learned how to have sex from Zeke and Four so this has nothing to do with his personality)** Zeke told me about sex, in a weird way, Marlene and I had it once, Fourtold me to take charge. I say,"On all fours."

Ellie nods and gets down I pull her underwear down and slide Uriah Jr. into her ass. I started biting all over her neck and said,"Every good bitch needs a collar." She lets out a moan and I start to spank her saying,"You're a naughty girl

aren't you?"

She nods and I say,"I need to punish you don't I?"

I grab her and pull her bra off. She moans as I twist her nipples. I say,"Turn around and suck my dick."

Ellie turns and licks all around the head then puts the entire thing into her mouth. I let go and my empty my load into her mouth.

 **Ellie's POV**

Uriah picks me up and puts me on the sink countertop and says,"Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"Good! He spreads my legs out and digs into a counter pulling out a silver dildo. They keep those in the bathrooms here? He inserts it into my ass and hits a small button and it inflates, I moan. Uriah then inserts his boner into

my clit and that combined with the dildo makes me moan even louder. He says,"Quiet. We don't want anyone to walk in here."

After a few more thrusts he stops and gets his clothes on he says,"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast right?"

Through my panting I say,"Of course!" He hands me my clothes and says,"Great!"

"I still have to fight Lynn, don't I?"

"Hah you'll win"

"I hope!"

I walk back to my room and go to sleep.

"Time for revenge!" I hear a voice that wakes me up I see Peter holding a butter knife stalking towards my bed. I wait and just as he brings the knife down I grab his arm and flip him. I put my knee on his chest and yell,"Tris get the hell

up!"

She says,"Wha"

"Go get Eric."

She runs out from the room and comes back with Eric saying,"What the hell is it?"

"Peter tried to stab my eye out!"

"Ugh, come on Peter your out of here."

I get up to put some clothes on when I go to the bathroom and see multiple hickeys lining my neck and I say,"Thanks Uri!"

I take a shower and see Uri standing there saying,"Are you alright? I was so worried!"

"Yeah, as I said before, word travels fast! Oh and thanks by the way!" I gesture to my neck.

"Ha! Well we're going ziplining today, you wanna come?"

"Of course!"


	5. Meeting

**A/N so if you guys didn't like the last chapter sorry, that was the only one, maybe, but I am sorry. Also Uriah isn't Divergent and please check and reread chapters because with the last one I hit publish early and had to change a lot, like about Lynn, Lynn originally dated Ellie but I changed it.**

* * *

I grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. I met Max and Eric at the train station and I say,"It's kinda cold!"

Eric says,"Sorry colder on the train."

Max says,"You get used to it."

Eric says,"Only four transfers left right."

"Yes Drew, Molly, Beatrice and I"

Max says,"Soon to be three."

I shiver, Tris dead. I say,"So stage two starts tomorrow?"

"Yup and Eric and I get to see all your fears."

I say,"I only have three."

Eric says,"Wait, you already went through you fear landscape!"

"Just fifteen minutes ago I finished."

Max says,"Damn that must have been painful."

"Time to jump!" I yell over the roar of the train.

Max jumps perfectly and I mirror him but Eric land a little short and skins his knee. I hand him some bandages that I always carry and say,"Here."

"Thanks. So your hair, ears and arm, mother won't like it."

"Disguise."

"Yeah right"

Max says,"Eric"

I look over and see Jeanine Matthews in the corner and she says,"Ellen, Eric, Maxwell."

Max says,"Max"

At the same time I say,"Ellie."

Eric holds back laughter. Mother says,"You got a tattoo."

"As I said before, it helps my image."

"Humph back to business, is Beatrice Divergent."

"Yes, Tris is Divergent."

"Make it look like she jumped and I can write an article on it. We may yet be victorious."

Jeanine jumps off of the train at Erudite. Max says,"So Eric do you want to, you know."

Eric says,"It's your turn _Maxwell_ "

" _Coulter_ "

"Both of you shut up!" I yell.

Eric continues,"Four might be Divergent. Can we kill him too?"

Max says,"Eric stop."

I say,"No Eric is right Tobias is from Abnegation so after Tris 'jumps' Tobias could kill himself from misery. We all know he loves her."

Max says,"Fine tomorrow night you grab her from her bed, understand _Ellen_ "

"Ugh"

Eric says,"So I heard you and Uriah are a thing."

"Eric!"

"What Zeke told everyone after the party, and you have some, you know, on your neck."

"Eric!" My face is turning red and I hear Max snort.

"It is not funny!" I yell

"Says you!"Max says.

"I swear I will tell the entire compound your name is Maxwell."

"You wouldn't"

"Ask Tobias"

"Oh shit!" Eric says!

Max yells,"We're jumping."

I jump and land perfectly and say,"I need to get some rest."

"Yeah go get Uriah!" Eric and Max say.

"You two are like children!"

I look over at Tris and see her looking so peaceful. I'm sorry Tris. I truly am. I fall asleep and what seems like minutes later I hear my watch beeping. I wake Tris, Molly, and Drew up. Molly and Drew are less violent since Peter

left. We are like a family. We won't be for long. I get dressed silently and go to get breakfast and sit next to Uri. He says,"Heard you kicked Lynn's ass! That's my girl!"

"Ha!" I lean over and give hima quick peck on the lips and see Eric making a gagging noise at his table and Max on the floor laughing and I say loudly,"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I heard the other day?"

Max shakes his head and I nod as I say," Amity is constantly on peace serum. They put it in the bread." I say quietly so Max couldn't hear. He sees everyone's shocked faces and storms over here. He says,"Matthews a word."

I fall over laughing as soon as we were out of sight and he says,"What the hell!"

"Calm down I only told them about Amity bread."

"I know your _boyfriend_ is gonna want it now."

"Sucks for you!"

"Oh really you know I heard something really interesting about you sucking something."

I punch him in the stomach. Not as hard as I can, I used maybe half the force I usually do and Max says,"I see why you were first."

I walk back to Uriah and say,"We need some of that bread!"

He says,"How do I get my hands on it?"

"Ask _Maxwell_ "

"You didn't just do that!"

"I just did that."

"How do you know his name?"

"Cause I know stuff!"

"Unfair!"

"Haha!"

Uriah throws me over his shoulder and runs around the nearly empty cafeteria laughing. I start laughing and Eric just starts with the gagging noises. Uriah yells,"Max can we get some Amity bread?"

Max says,"Why are you and your brother obsessed with that bread?"

Uriah puts me down and kisses me one more time I say,"I am gonna go sit with the transfers. Wanna come?"

"Fine but only because I love you!"

"Hey guys, have you met Uri yet?"

Molly says,"Glad the Nose got a boyfriend."

Drew says,"Yeah we feel sorry for you bro, you have no idea how hard it is living with her!"

"Drew shut up!" I yell.

Tris says,"Hey Uri how's Zeke?"

Uriah says,"Why are you interested in him?"

"No," Tris says.

"Why not? Wasit something he said?"

"Uri stop the mind games!" I say.

"Awwww"

"Go get some cake,"

"Yay!"

"So guys that's my boyfriend."

Drew says,"He acts like he's two."

Molly says,"Well you guys move fast!"

I say,"Molly I swear if you mean what I think you mean!"

Molly says,"You guys already had sex!"

Tris says,"How can you tell?"

I say,"Molly don't you dare ruin Tris' innocent mind"

Molly says,"Look at her neck, those are hickies"

Tris said,"You said you burnt your neck on the curling iron!"

I laugh and say,"You tried to bandage my neck!"

Molly snorts and Drew says,"Well you don't spend as many nights in our dorm anymore."

Uri walks back holding an entire plate of cake and I say,"Uri you're gonna get fat!"

"Phnbo mjIajm pinkkojjt"

"Uri we can't understand you when you stuff your face"

"I said No I'm not!"

I look down at my watch and say,"We gotta go guys!"

Uri picks me up and puts me on his shoulders and runs up to the Pire.

I go first, Lynn second, Uri third, Tris fourth.

I go and sit down Tobias says,"Matthews."

"Eaton"

I hear Eric snort from behind the glass I say,"Hi Eric."

I take the serum and inject myself with it. I see mother standing above me saying,"You failed your faction, you failed your city, you failed yourself, and you failed me."

I say,"No. I didn't fail. I succeeded and if you think I failed then it's only because I did what I wanted to do. You are wrong mother!"

I wake up in the chair and Eric says,"Comeon Matthews"

As soon as the door shuts I say,"Was he convinced?"

"Completely"

"How long"

"Five minutes"

"I'll be faster next time"

"Tonight get Tris."

"Of course what time?"

"Two"

"Ugh!"

I lay in bed for hours the soft glow of my watch being the only light I have. I am just following orders, it replays in my mind. When my watch turns to say 2:00 I shake Tris and say, "It's an emergency Tris someone jumped!"

"What!"

"Come on don't wake the others!"

She runs down the hall just in front of me and doesn't realize that I grabbed my gun. She runs right into Max and Eric who say,"Well look what we have here Max, a Divergent."

Tris says,"Ellie help!"

I look at her and pull my gun to her head and say,"I am afraid that I can't help you Tris."

Eric says,"Walk off the railing now!"

Tris gets right to the edge and says,"So you aren't a Divergent I take it."

"Sorry Tris, nothing personal just following orders."

"I trusted you."

"I know. On the railing now or we shoot Four as well."

She says,"You wouldn't."

I say,"You have no idea how many times I've heard that lately. Well here's some information Four is really Tobias Eaton."

She is so shocked that she falls right off the edge. Max says,"Damn girl."

"I need sleep."


	6. First Jumper Tris

**Warning this chapter contains some sexual things, sorry.**

* * *

I fall back to sleep and feel someone shanking me. I see Uri and he says,"Ellie I know this is gonna be hard to hear but Tris jumped last night."

"What do you mean?"

"She killed herself."

I just hug him and let out all of my tears. They're real. I miss her. "Come on Uri let's wake up the others. I got Molly and you get Drew."

"Molly, wake up."

"What is it Nose."

"It's Tris."

"What about her?"

"She jumped last night."

"Like you mean off the chasm?"

I just shake my head and let out a sob. Molly gets up and just hugs me. We go out to see them pull her small lifeless body out of the chasm. I see her arm hang limp from the pulley. I push past everyone and run to her small, lifelessbody. Four grabs  
me and says,"They won't let you."

"But but Tris!"

Four just drags me into the tattoo parlor and talks with Tori who says,"You did this didn't you."

Four looks at me, while I'm shakingwith sobs and says,"Tori stop!"

"She is a Matthews!"

"Tris was her friend!"

"Tris was Divergent!"

I interrupt,"Wait she never told me. She told me everything."

I let out a sob and Four says,"Look you didn't see her fear. She stood up to her mother in there. Please at least give her some tea."

"Fine," Tori reluctantly says.

Four turns to me and says,"Where's Uriah?"

"I-I don't know!"

He sighs and says,"I need to talk to Tori but after that I'll find Uri for you okay?"

"Thanks Tob-Four, Four this means a lot to me."

"Hey you were a great friend to her. That means a lot to me, oh and it's Eaton."

I sniff as Four goes to the back Uriah comes running in and says,"We saw Four drag you away from Tris and we lost you! What happened?"

"Tori she, she, thought I-I killed Tr-Tris!"

Uriah's face contorts with fury and goes to the back room and I hear him yelling at Tori. I sigh and Eric comes in and whispers,"The first one is always the hardest, I know you two were friends, I won't tell mother."

"You better go Eric Tori hates you and me and Max."

He snorts and says,"Front car midnight, tonight."

Just after Eric leaves, Four Tori and Uri come out with cups of peppermint tea and she says,"So you and Tris were good friends."

I just nod.

Uri just sits down and wraps his arms around me. Tori says,"Drink it, it will make you feel better. Not good but better."

Four stands in the corner, he gives me a nod of respect and I return it. He doesn't have to say anything an understanding passes between us.

"I'm sorry Ellie, can I talk to you in the back room?"

I just nod.

As soon as we get back there she says," Eric did this, I know it, don't trust him."

"How do you know?"

"He and yourmonster of a mother killed my brother, George Wu."

"She mentioned other people that jumped but not him Tori."

"What do you mean?"

"She would be on the phone and mention some people but not George."

"What other people!"

"I-I don't know Tori."

She was shaking. I say,"I'm going to go to sleep, Tori."

She just ignores me.

I grab Uri and say,"Let's take a nap."

I didn't notice that there was a figure following me until it was too late. They punched Uri and stabbed a needle into his neck, he fell to the ground unconscious. Before I could yell for help I see the same needle flying at my neck. I swiftlydodge  
and say,"What did you do to him!"

They say,"Killed him."

I look at Uri and see his chest rising and falling before they grab me from behind and say,"Night night."

I wake up in a bed. I see a door and feel no restraints so I walk to it carefully and open it. I see my mother on the other side and she says,"Ellen my apologies I didn't realize it was you until you spoke. Who was that boy?"

"His name is Uriah, we are dating."

"Eric found a…colorful way to explain that."

My face turns bright red and I say,"Mother he, I, no, Imma kill him!"

She just laughs and says,"Well you cannot go back for awhile. Wea planning a breakout and then you wil make Tori and Four jump. They pry too much. Anyway we got all of the Divergents from there and then we will control the Dauntlesswhen the time  
is right."

"Ok mother, now what did you do with the piercings and dye?"

"We need you to look a bit roughed up so we are going to mess up the hair and rip out the piercings when we put them back in."

"Mother won't that hurt?"

"No, we have a numbing serum."

"If you say so."

"Oh and Ellen, I love you."

Mother never says that, never has, she implies it.

"I missed you mother."

She says,"Be still Ellie."

Ellie, that was a sign of respect. She takes out a needle and soon I go back to sleep.

I wake up and mother says,"Pull the last one out."

 **Sexual themes begin here**

* * *

I see a man standing next to me and starts yanking out the ring and I start to scream and mother says,"Ellen please stop we can't give you anymore serum. Just bite on this."

She motions to the man who straps leather restraints and then iron ones over my arms, legs, waist and neck. He then opens my mouth and sticks a belt inside of it. He than nods to Jeanine who says,"Really Ellen I am sorry but we also need to imply thatyou  
were sexually used."

The man pulls off my pants and takes two plug things and puts thin into my holes I trt to scream and spit the belt away and the man ties a cloth over my mouth and the belt. Jeanine says,"Don't make this harder than it has to be Ellen."

The man hits a button and the plugs inflate to a painful size. He then takes a metal belt and puts it over the plugs, a chastity belt. He then returns to pulling out the piercings. He yanks and I feel betrayed, used, and most of all mad. Shesaid  
it wouldn't hurt. She is enjoying this! Loyalty Ellie. The man looks me in the eyes and puts a blindfold on. Jeanine says,"Do whatever you want just keep her alive."

He yanks out the rest of my piercings and takes off the restraints. As soon as it looks like I am going to run he hits the button again and I fall to the ground. He dragsme over to something and pulls my arms up and uses iron restraints tohook  
them in he then does the same to my legs. He yanks off the blind fold and I see that I am on a large wooden X. He pulls out a whip and starts to whip me I can't scream I just fall limply onto the beams. He smiles and says,"Now the fun part."

He takescoffthe chastity beltand the plugs he then pulls my shirt off and applies, a metal contraption over my boobs. It was so cold. He puts what looks like the same plugs but with spikes on them in and takes another chastitybelt and  
puts it over them, this one was too tight and I moan. He takes a metal collar and puts it around my neck. It is so tight I can barely breath. He takes out a pair of shackles and puts them aroun my elbows pinning them behindmy back. He puts another  
pair on my wrists. He then puts a rubber arm binder on over them. He takes a strange pair of hoof looking shoes out and puts them on my legs. No way that I can walk in these. He then removes thebelt and cloth from my mouth only to replace it  
with a ball gag. After he finishes that he grabs a rubber face mask and puts that over everything else so no one can see who I am. He laughs and the spiked plugs inflate causing me to letout a strangled moan through the mask and gag. He attaches  
something to the collar and pulls me away from the room. I try to see through the mask and see a room full of hungry looking men. He hooks the chain onto a pole and says,"Now bea good bitch, otherwise we have more fun. Hello gentlemen, today  
I have a new little bitch for your pleasure!" Do whatever you want for you thirty minutes each! No taking the mask off and no removing the jewelry. Understand!"

The first man is…Max. I see him standing there and he says,"So are you a naughty girl? Do you need to be punished?"

I whimper, please no Max. I see him walk over to the man and he says,"I can have some extra time with you. That way you can be punished the Dauntless way."

I try to shy away when he grabs the button and pushes it the spiked plugs grow and I moan. He says,"We are going to go on a walk, understand bitch?"

I shake as he pulls the chain and walks out of the room. He says,"Come on bitch crawl like the dog you are!"

I get on all fours and crawl he stops in a room and chains me onto another X post. He grabs a bladed whip and with every strike my back bleeds. "Times up, only ten more men to go."

Eric is next and when he takes me to the other room he takes off the mask and gag and says,"Sorry sis."

"All mothers plan."

"She doesn't know about this I am calling her now."

"Thank you."

He starts taking everything off and hands me a pair of clothes. He says,"Max and I have to get injured tomorrow too. That phsyco will be gone though."

"Mother wanted it to look like they had used me."

* * *

 **Sexual part ends**

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Beware she will rip out your piercings."

"I can see that."

I finger the missing chunks of flesh and he says,"I would bandage your back if I were you."

"I know, Max, I mean."

"Hey he didn't know, don't tell him."

"I don't want to remember this."

"Hey it's okay."

Mother burst into the room and hugs me and says,"Ellen are you okay"

"Mother!Ahmy back!"

She pulls her hands away and sees them sticky with blood. She calls in a woman who says that they won't get infected and rubs some alcohol on it, I let out a scream. Mother says,"We can't bandage them sorry Ellen."

"No we need to keep it out for the effect it will have on Dauntless."

"Exactly. Now I am going to need to finish the work on your face, really sorry."

"No it is okay."

She leads me into a room and takes out some gloves and a scalpel, making small incisions on my face. She says,"We will send pictures of you on the table, your face, and your back to Dauntless. Now I need to take this knife and carve the word traitorinto  
your forearm, be ready for the pain. Please scream, we are taking video and I need to strap you to a less comfortable chair."

"Ok mother."

"Oh and pretend to sleep."

She hits a small button and turns me toward the camera I fall limp. As soon as the knife hits my skin I let out and involuntary shriek. I keep screaming as the knife twists. The pain doesn't stop neither does the blood or the screams. Sheimperceptibly  
puts rubbing alcohol on it making me scream more. She stopsand injects mewith something and I fall limp. The injection was done by a robotic hand so it looked like I passed out from pain. I feel a bright flash and mothersays,"There  
done. I will send these to Dauntless in the morning, now you do have to go in a cell, like Max and Eric, guards."


	7. The Videos

**Uriah's POV(A/N I have wanted to do his POV and thanks for reading. By the way my mind is sick you know who you are commenter, not the ones who have been hating on Ellie thanks for commenting Charms22. You are awesome.)**  
 **  
**

I rushed to the control room where Four said he had information on Ellie. The Ellie that sits on the couch with me, her head in my lap and watches horror movies, every time something happens she shrieks and holds me. Every time I would say  
that nothing could hurt her when I was there. But they did hurt her. I will kill those assholes! Four looks at me his expression grim. He turns the monitor to a live feed of Ellie sitting in the corner of a cell. Four  
says,"Uriah are you sure that you want to see these pictures and videos?"  
"Yes, I have to. I would do anything for one last kiss, one last movie night."  
Four clicks a button and I see them ripping out her piercings, her strapped to a metal table, then the man ripped out the piercingspulls down her pants, the camera moves up to Jeanine smiling down at her only living daughter. Then I see pictures  
taken of her strapped in a chair, unconscious, blood trailing down her face like tears. Then it turns to a video. She stirs and says,"Uriah? Where's Uriah! Mother what's happening?"  
I feel a sob tearing out of my throat. I see two men roughly grab her and throw her into a cell. I feel tears running down my face as I turn to the other computer and see her back turned to the camera. I see her shirt and say,"Four,  
Four!"

"What is it?"  
"Her shirt, it's red it wasn't red when she was taken, it was white."  
"Uri,"  
"What are they doing to her!"  
I hear a scream and more guards come in flanking Jeanine. She says,"Restrain her"  
Ellie says,"Mother wh-why are you doing this."  
Jeanine pulls out a knife and says,"Because you're a _traitor,"_

The guards drag her out of the room. The camera switches and I see Eric, Max and Ellie all tied to chairs. Ellie looks worse than Max and Eric combined. She just looks at the camera and mouths, _Uriah I love you._ She can't see me  
but I say,"I love you."  
Jeanine continues," I have Ellen, Maxwell and Eric. Or a traitor and two of your leaders. Ellen didn't betray you, she betrayed me! She needs to face her punishment! Ellen, look at me! Look at the camera and your friends."  
Ellie, who had put her head down slowly brings her eyes to the camera. Four just puts an arm onmy shoulder. I will save you Ellie.

 **Ellie's POV**

I see Eric struggle against his bindings and say,"Stop, you bitch, she's just a child!"  
Max says,"Be brave Ellie."  
I nod. My mother stalks toward me with the knife and I utter one single word, one word from a Dauntless that carries so much power, it was a whimpered,"Please,"  
She smiles wickedly and I get really scared. She was supposed to carve _traitor_ into my arm, again, because apparently with Max and Eric there it would look better. She also said she had other plans, worse plans.  
I look up at the camera as the knife breaks my skin I feel a scream tear from my mouth. Eric flinches and Max closes his eyes. I am bound so tight that I can't move. I feel her drop some rubbing alcohol on my arm and says,"More screaming."  
It was so quiet that apparently the camera couldn't pick it up. I let out a shriek, I try not to I want to actually escape, I want to go home with Uri. She stops and says,"She will never be one of you, she can't be if she doesn't have both of  
her legs. A woman comes out with a piece of cloth that she tries to tie around my mouth and I bite her finger. I taste blood. She slaps me and I can't puch her, or kick her I can only sit there. I yell,"Uriah I love you! I am so  
sorry that I never said it. I felt it. I just wish I hmph!"  
My speech was cut of when the cloth covers my mouth. I see mother coming at me with a butcher's knife. She quickly injects me with a numbing serum, I can't move and she says,"She still feels pain but she can't move. Saygoodbye to another  
initiate."

She starts sawing and I don't feel any pain. Thanks mother. Eric says,"Please stop! Please, she doesn't deserve this."  
Max looks sick and I try to scream at her to stop but it turns out,"Mmrph persjd msjje!"  
This wasn't part of the plan! Max just looks me in the eyes and nods. Eric does too. She says,"All done here. Your turn _Eric._ "  
I fall unconscious at the amount of blood that I have lost.

 **Uriah's POV**

"ELLIE!"  
Four grabs me and pulls me toward the Pit. Everyone is meeting there. I see Zeke, Molly, and Drew running towards us.  
Molly says,"She her leg, how, why her?"  
Drew says,"Molly we can do something her leg, make her a robot leg!"  
I say,"No we can free her."  
I hear Gwen, a Dauntless leader say,"We have had an Erudite named Caleb Prior say that Ellie, Max and Eric will be broken out tomorrow. Ellie can't walk, because of what has just happened in Erudite. She most likely won't be able to jump onto  
the train. So we will go and stop the train for her. We need a group of five people to get her, at least two of them nurses. Any volunteers?"  
I say,"Please I need to go, she is my girlfriend."  
Four steps up and says,"I will protect Uri and Ellie.  
Molly says,"I want to go!"  
Drew interrupts,"Molly you aren't that good at jumping on the trains. I will go!"  
Before one of them can decide Zeke yells,"I volunteer as tribute!"  
 **That was a Hunger Games reference!**

As we all get ready Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Four and I stay up late making a robo-leg for Ellie.  
 **Ellie's POV**

I walk, hobble, with one arm on Max and the other on Eric. They are trying to hurry but the fact that I have only Eric's shirt tied around my leg, stump I guess, to stop the blood, I can't move too damn fast.

 **Eric's POV**

 ****

It is dark and cold, we had to leave at night didn't we Jeanine! Ellie is in fragile condition. I have no shirt and Max looks like he has seen some serious shit! I start a fire and grab some leaves and make a bed type thing for Ellie.  
She just nods and mutters some form of gratitude. As soon as she falls asleep I say,"We have to hurry, Ellie has lost a lot of blood."  
"I can see that!"  
"Mother, she took her leg!"  
"Tori can tattoo around the _traitor_ but a leg? She won't be able to jump onto trains."  
"No, we will do something!"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Max what's bothering you?"  
"Nothing get some rest."  
I go to sleep next to the fire near Ellie just in case she needs anything.

 **Ellie's POV**

 ****

I woke up to Eric shaking my shoulder and saying,"Come on Ellie."  
I just nod. I jump on my foot and grab a stick. I nod forward and we walk, or jump? We get to the train tracks to see Uri coming at me. He just pulls me in for a kiss, I return it and he says,"Ellie we need you to lie down okay?"  
I see a stretcher and lie down. Uri says,"It is okay Ellie, you can sleep now, I'm here."  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
I felt my eyelids closing and I heard people rushing around me soon I fell asleep, comfortable for the first time in forever.

 __

 **  
**

 ****


	8. Rankings

**2 weeks later Ellie's POV**

 ****

Rankings come out today. I know I got first, but will Uri still be in Dauntless? Will he get a good job? I sigh as I hobble down the hall, still getting used to my new leg. Tori had tattooed my right arm in flames now to hid the _traitor_.  
Pain used to be a stubbed toe, now it's a missing leg. Four was planning to kill mother. I agree. I can't kill Divergents anymore, I can't follow her blindly anymore! I see Uri running up to me and he says,"So you already got  
first huh?"  
"Yeah good luck though."  
"Huh how's the leg?"  
"Functional."  
"Ellie, do you maybe, want to move in with me, you know when we get assigned apartments?"  
"Of course Uri!"  
"Woohoo!"  
He tries to pick me upand says,"Shit your leg is heavy!"  
"Yeah, good luck fighting me now."  
"Maybe Four could make another lighter one."  
"Actually, I found a vial labeled, _Gen X mutator,_ now before you say how bad of an idea this is, maybe I could grow wings, or be a starfish and grow back my leg! Uri, I could be a real Dauntless."  
"Did you get two vials, cause if you take this shit, I am gonna do it before you."  
"No Uriah. I would do it myself."  
"No, anyway Four is working on making one that would work better, would be lighter, would look real."  
"But, wings Uri, a real leg!"  
"No, Ellie I can't lose you again!"  
"We are late Uri!"  
We get there and Max says,"Where are Uriah and Ellie?"  
"Here!"  
"Come on up, your turn Uriah."  
Eric says,"Now I know there has been some confusion, so after everything Ellie went through and how she handled it, the other leaders and I decided that she deserves first. If anyone disagrees than you are volunteering to fight the girl with a metal leg!"  
I snort as someone let's out a cry of outrage, everyone clears a path from him to the stage. He says,"Wait no never mind, I didn't mean-"  
He was cut off as I punched him in the face. A crowd of Dauntless yelled,"Ohhhh!"  
I saw Four motioning to me and he said,"So I heard that your mother keeps a bunch of chemicals in her lab?"  
"Yeah, I saw a mutator and I wanna drink it! I could grow back my leg! I could be normal!"  
"Or you could kill people by looking at them."  
"Four you don't understand! You have real limbs!"  
"Anyway, I was thinking, next time I go to Erudite I swipe some chemicals and have them accidentally slip into your mother's coffee"  
"Ok"  
"I'm surprised at how well you'retaking this."  
"You have no idea about what happened."  
Four pulled up the back of my shirt and said,"You didn't put the bandages on."  
"I didn't feel like it."  
"Ellie you need to keep those on."  
"No I don't!"  
"Dammit Ellie!"  
"Look Four chill out. I have to pretend to kill Divergents, I don't want to, I don't want to be a leader, but I have to, and I already have to do all of that shit, I'm not gonna do this!"  
"Fine, have you done your Fear Landscape?"  
"Yeah, as soon as I could walk."  
"How many fears?"  
"Three, but they changed."  
"Huh, what are they?"  
"Personal"  
"Ok"

 **2 days later**

Uriah and I walked down the hall to open the door to our new apartment. Our apartment! We unpacked and I said,"I will get the mail if you set up the bed."  
"No way!"  
I ran out the door and started giggling like a madwoman! I saw a package for me from Erudite. I slowly opened it to find a leg. It looked real but the only way to be sure,"EWWW!"  
I touched it and it felt real! Did they send me a real human leg! I picked it up and saw that it was made of metal, phew! I looked at the sender: Caleb Prior.  
I go into a bathroom and take off the crude piece of metal that had been my left leg. I replace it with this and I feel wires piercing my skin as the leg attaches. As soon as it is fully attached I read a note that said-  
 _Ellen,_

 _You were Beatrice's friend so please accept this gift. There is also a vial of healing serum._

 _-Caleb Prior_

I walked back home and admired the work on the leg, it felt so real! As soon as I walked in Uri said,"Ellie what the hell happened, your leg!"  
"A gift from Caleb Prior."  
"Wow."  
 **Sexual part**

* * *

He squeezes my upper thigh and I feel him go hard. I pull down his pants and say,"You feel a little stressed. Let me relieve some of that."  
I lick the shaft of his penis and move up to the head. I start to take it into my mouth when Uriah pushes my head.  
 **Uriah's POV**

I push her head so she can get my entire dick. I felt a rush when she started to gag. I say,"All fours."  
She gets on the ground and I rip her clothes off. I take a good look, her leg looks like it had always been there. I slowly take her anally and start to choke her. I stop when I am sure that she will bruise. I tell her,"I missed  
you, I missed this."  
She just moans and I say,"Oh shit we need to choose jobs now!

* * *

 **Sexual part ends, it was really short**

 ****

 **Ellie's POV**

Uri and I run down the hall, laughing all the way! We get there and Max says,"Ok jobs, so I have a list based on your rankings."  
1-2 Leader  
1-3 Trainer  
1-4 Control Room  
1-8 Tattoo Artist, Nurse  
1-10 Fence guard  
I said,"Leader and trainer. Oh and I go by Three now, you know to scare people. Never mind."  
Uri went next and said,"Tattoo artist and trainer"  
Lynn says,"Control"  
Marlene yells,"Nurse!"  
Max says,"The rest of you guard the fence, Three you have your first meeting tomorrow. Everyone else starts in a week."  
I sighed as Max said,"You here now!"  
I came over and he said,"What the hell, new name, new leg!"  
"It was more fitting, and an Erudite sent this to me, it feels so real!"  
Max reaches out to touch it and I step away and say,"I have a boyfriend."  
He laughs and says,"Yeah, looks like you burnt your neck on the curling iron again, _Ellen_!"  
" _Maxwell_ "  
"Go get Uri."  
"Yes sir, Maxwell!" I ran away after that and saw Uri laughing, I say,"Hey you!"  
"Hey yourself!"  
"Guess what?"  
"What!"  
"I am gonna go to Amity tomorrow, and when I get home, let's do something romantic."  
"Ohhhh, what kind of romantic, like bed romantic, or dinner romantic?"  
"Uriah!"  
"Just wondered what to wear, if anything!"  
"Dinner, then if you behave maybe,"  
"I'll be a good boy, as long as we have cake"  
"There will be cake?"  
"Wheee!"

* * *

 **Sorry guys, please excuse all grammatical errors I am REALLY sick.**


	9. Tris

**Tris POV**  
I was hiding in the factionless trying to get some sleep, Ihad the worst nightmares. The one Iwas having now was the worst, _"I'm guessing your not Divergent" "SorryTris, nothing personal, just following orders.". "Ask Tobias Eaton" falling, scrambling in the air, and I grab onto a rock, then a rope falls, I am safe._

I remember that night, Ellie'seyes were different, she wasn't Divergent, that's it! I need to stop Four before he kills her. Shit he does that tomorrow, something about a mutator. I will tell him in an hour when he brings me food.

 **One hour later**

"Four!"  
"Tris?"  
"Four Ellie, wasn't Ellie that night."  
"What the hell are you taking about?"  
"Ellie was under a simulation!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, it all makes sense now, Jeanine was developing transmitters, and she injected her daughter. She can't disobey. She can't directly tell us."  
"But she gave hints, yesterday she listed a bunch of stuff she _had_ to do."  
"It allmakes sense!"  
"But we can't get it out of her, and we can't tell her we know."  
"It seems we are stuck."  
"No I know what to do, it is extremely dangerous."  
"Do it."  
"We go to Jeanine with Ellie, and find your brother, maybe he could disable it by slightly shocking her."  
"Yes! But how do you know Caleb will help us?"  
"Tris a lot has changed since you left, please go easy on Ellie."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I will tell her to meet us in Erudite tomorrow, at two pm."  
"Ok, see you later Four."  
"Tomorrow two, don't attack Ellie, she kicks harder than ever now!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jeanine took her leg."  
I go silent as he walks away, Jeanine did that, to her own daughter!  
 **Ellie's POV**

Max told me to help out the factionless before we meet, that means to break up any fights. That's when I see her, I whisper under my breath,"Tris!"  
She turns and looks me in the eye and nods she says,"Ellie is that you?"  
I have changed, I completely dyed my hair black, both arms are in flames, and tonight Uri and I are going to get a stud in my eyebrow. I also got a lip piercing because my ears are in shambles.  
"Tris I thought you had jumped?"  
"I thought you pushed me"  
"Tris I don't remember that night, I'm sorry."  
"Ellie Four and I know about the transmitter, we're meeting in Erudite at two pm tomorrow with Caleb to see if he can disable it."  
"You brother has been amazing! He made me this!" I wiggle my leg.  
"Wow it looks so real!"  
"I missed you Tris."  
"I didn't miss you until last night."  
"Oh, well I deserved that, but I am a leader in training now, Uri and I have a date later. Oh and I ranked first after some shit went down at Erudite."  
"So I missed quite a bit."  
"Shit I gotta run, see you later?"  
"Tomorrow two."  
"Bye Tris."  
"Bye Ellie"  
"Actually I go by Three now, I beat Four. Molly and Drew are a thing now too."  
I ran away with tears in my eyes, tears of joy. I got to Amity and did some boring stuff, grabbed some bread and left.

I pulled on a black v neck dress that went just above my knees, I looked in the mirror, I looked truly Dauntless. Black hair, tattoos, piercings, and black clothes. I looked over at the healing serum and said,"Fuck it!" I drank it and the  
whip marks were gone, the missing parts of my ear came back, so I took off my leg hoping that if it worked with my ears it would work with the leg. It didn't of course. Why would it? I put the leg on again and rushed out the door to meet  
Uri at the piercing place. I get there and he says,"Wow."  
"You ready."  
"Always."  
"Good cause we have a lot to do tonight."  
"Ohh what? What?"  
"Patience first this."  
I get my ears pierced again as well as a stud on my eyebrow. I come out and Uri got a tongue stud and I say,"Well now when I kiss you, it will feel like kissing a cactus."  
"Hah! Kissing you with your lip ring was hard enough!"  
"Oh please!"  
"Where are we going next?"  
"You'll see!"  
"Ahhhh come on tell me, tell me, tell me!"  
"Race you to the trains!"  
I ran off and used the cybernetic leg to propel me forward I got there and Uri came out about five minutes later and said,"No fair!"  
"Yes fair!"  
"Hey the train is coming!"  
I jump and sit down withUri sitting next to me and I just kiss him. It was an amazing kiss and I say,"Never mind the tongue stud is cool."  
"Told you!"  
I grab his arm and we jump off the train at the Hancock building and go up the elevator to the ladder to the roof, where I set up a picnic. Uri looks at the burgers, chips, fries and see a clear liquid with bubbles and says,"You brought alcohol  
to a rooftop picnic?"  
"No silly, it's a fizzy drink, we had them in Erudite."  
"Oh well then, to the Noses!" He raises the drink and as soon as it enters his mouth he spits it out.  
"Ewwwwww!"  
"Uri I brought you alcohol free beer, that way we can,not die."  
He just started stuffing his face, when he finished I brought out two pieces of cake and two scoops of ice cream. He says,"Mdjwia jskamsk!"  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Uri."  
"But its so good!"  
"Well are you ready for part three."  
"Of course, Three."  
"Haha, so funny." I said sarcastically.  
I take a harness and whistle and say,"Just give him five minutes."  
"What do you mean!"  
Zeke walks in and says,"Surprise baby bro!"  
"Zeke what are you doing here!" Uri yelled.  
"Zeke is going to harness us in, and he gets a slice of Amity bread."  
"Wait, you have bread!"  
"Later Uri, here Zeke!"  
Zeke harnesses us in together and lets go, I spread my arms out and Uri just shrieks like a baby. When we stop I hit a button and Uri and I fall onto a net laughing. I say,"Now part four come on!"  
I run to the Amity compound and go behind one of the greenhouses to a lake and I say,"Uri do you want to go skinny dipping?"  
He says,"Hell yeah!"  
I pull off my dress and get the alcohol as the rest of the night passes by, Uri and I are together. We are happy. 


	10. The Transmitter

Four, Tris and I were on the train, it was extremely awkward and I say,"So Four, you were plotting to kill me?"

"Nothing personal, just buisness." **A/N so if you don't pay an extreme amount of attention, which I don't usually do,then this is what Ellie told Tris before she was pushed.**

"Four, shut the hell up! I didn't know, I couldn't control myself!"

"You could have tried!"

"I am not Divergent, I can't do that shit!"

"Four stop," Tris interrupts.

"Tris, she tried to kill you!"

"No Jeanine tried to kill me."

"But she,"

I say,"Come on we're jumping."

We all jump off and run to Caleb's apartment where he says,"Tris I thought you died?"

I said,"So did I. Four, Tris could I talk to him alone about the, _thing?"_

Tris says,"Of course!"

But at the same time Four says,"No, I don't trust her."

I close the door and say,"Thank you for everything, I will explain, but promise that you won't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Emotions sometimes cloud logic."

"Oh,"

"Okay, so apparently I pushed Tris off the chasm."

"I can't believe it I helped the person that pushed my sister off of a cliff."

He lunges towards we and I grab his wrist mid air and I say,"Let me finish. I didn't know this, because my mother put a simulation transmitter into my body. She activated it and somehow made me try to kill Tris. Tobias planted a fakebody and  
waited for the perfect time to, to kill me. Tris figured it out and told him, now we are here, and I need you to disable the transmitter."

"I can do that."

Suddenly a voice came over a speaker,"Ellen welcome home. I believe you initial mission was to kill Beatrice, you failed. This time you will not."

 **Caleb's POV**

Ellie snapped up and her eyes glazed over. Her movements were stiff. She pulled a gun to my head. I hit a button on my computer and said,"Beatrice run!"

Her leg short circuited and she pulled the trigger.

 **Tris's POV**

Dammit! I heard the voice and Caleb said,"Beatrice run!"

I heard a gunshot and knew he was dead. Ellie never missed. Four grabbed me and we ran he said,"The transmitter she activated it."

"We need to help her!"

"No you need to get out of here!"

"Yes I do, she will follow me, you get to the computers and shut it down."

"Tris before I do this," he leans in and kisses me,"I love you Beatrice Prior."

"I love you too Tobias Eaton."

I split down a hall running for the train stop, there should be one in ten minutes. I heard Ellie hopping down the hall behind me, Caleb must've done something to her leg. I hear a gunshot and duck, the bullet grazes my shoulder! Dammit! I turn  
left down a hallway, eight minutes. Ellie turns the corner and shoots again, her leg is messing her up so I grab a large backpack, full of textbooks and used that to absorb the bullet. Ellie will take two more bullets to adjustto the leg, than  
I will be dead. I take a right turn, five minutes. I turn left and get to a fork in the halls, I go right and hope she goes left. I hear her coming again and I duck behind a door. This time the bullet shatters the

window, the glass cutting my arms and legs, I turn left, two minutes. I get to the train stop with one minute left, please Four. I hear the train coming, then I hear it, Ellie comes out. She pulls out her gun and aims it at my head.

Ten seconds I say,"Ellie please."

Five

"Must kill"

Four

"Ellie"

Three

"Orders"

Two

I back up along the edge as she moves toward me.

Now!

I turn and jump as I see her running up to jump too. She makes it and pushes me back to the wall. Her gun on my forehead. Her fingercurled around the trigger. Most horrifying of all, her eyes. They were emotionless,glassy, that is how  
she will stay her entire life. She stares and pushes the gun further the metal cold on my skin and says,"Be brave Tris."

 **Four's POV**

I run the opposite way Tris does. Running the way he thought Jeanine's computers would be. Left, right, right, then I see it a door that says, _Ellen Matthews_ thisis it. This is where the computer is. There are two guards,with guns.  
I sneak up behind one and grab his gun, I shoot him in the head and say,"If you want to live tell me where the computer is."

"Hah you're just a kid with a gun, probably don't know how to shoot it!"

I shoot him in the wrist as his gun clatters to the floor,"Wanna bet?"

I shoot the gun and grab the man's wrist,pushing my finger into his wound. He falls to the ground with a scream. I point the gun at his head and say,"Where is it!"

"I don't know"

I shoot his arm and say,"Where the hell is it!"

"Under the bed."

I shoot him in the head. I search under the bed and see that Tris has been running for eightminutes, if she was still alive. I found a small computer and Iclicked the _End Simulation_ buttonand it needed a password only fiveguesses.  
Nine minutes. Ten letters. I type _Jeaninemat_ nope, _MatthewsJe_ nope, ten minutes, _Ellen3Matt_ nope, _EllenEllie_ , nope eleven minutes and I think, of course! My last try

I type, _Divergents_ correct! Tris please be alive!

 **Ellie's POV**

I felt weird as I said,"What the hell"

I see Tris standing in front of me with a gun pointed at her. My gun pointed at her. I slowly lower the gun and say,"How, what, Caleb?"

"Ellie!"

"Tris?" She was bloody and I say,"Did I do that to you?"

"No, Ellie Jeanine did."

I sit down and see that we are on a train and say,"Caleb, where is he?"

"Ellie,"

"I killed him didn't I?"

"Yes"

"He did this to my leg?"

"Yes."

"He was a quick thinker, true Erudite."

"He was."

"Tobias?"

"He shut down the simulation."

"Shit we need to get him and I will call Uri, I have a plan."

 _Uri?_

 _Ellie?_

 _I need your help._

 _Anything._

 _It's dangerous._

 _Ellie what's happening?_

 _Tris is alive, we are killing Jeanine, we need you and some of the others to execute Max and Eric._

 _Ellie are you okay?_

 _Max and Eric are corrupt, they all are, kill all of them Uri!_

 _Elle! What the hell happened!_

 _They injected me with a simulation transmitter, they made me murder Caleb Prior and almost Tris._

 _They are so dead!_

 _Well anyway we you, Four, Tris, Tori, and I would be leaders, if you accept._

 _Of course._

 _I need to go, love you_

 _Love you_

Tris, it's time to end this.

* * *

 **So this might be one of the last chapters, should I do a sequel?**


	11. The End

I pulled out my gun, Tris pulled out hers, and Four got his he said,"Ellie, Three, this might be hard to hear, you can't come with us."  
"I know, it was only logical, I can shut down some computer programs, important ones."  
"Thanks, Tris come on."  
"Wait Four! If my mother gets near a computer shoot her, no questions, before she can touch it."  
"Thanks."  
I pretend to turn down the hall but follow them sneakily. When they get to a large office I hear my mother yelling on the phone,"I don't know! Keep your people in line Max! They're rebelling? Then kill them! What do you mean  
they killed Eric! I'll be right over!"  
Four steps out holding his gun to her head. She quickly turns and grabs it from him and says,"If you shoot me lover boy dies."  
Tris says,"Tobias!"  
"Drop your gun little girl."  
"Tris don't!"  
Tris looks from Tobias to my mother and drops her gun. It clatters to the floor and mother says,"Guards, take her to her cell, we will talk later."  
Two men drag Tris out of the room and my mother says,"You, whereis my traitor daughter."  
"Gone."  
"I will ask one more time or your pretty little face gets blown up. Where is the traitor!"  
"She is in one of the control rooms, she said that she didn't want to endanger us."  
"Is that so, Ellen, I know your tricks, where are you! I will kill him."  
"I told you she isn't out there."  
At this point my mother was distracted and I snuck around the walls to the computers. I quickly destroyed the, death serum, in all forms, especially gaseous, when my mother says,"Ellen! Come out now!"  
I say,"Hi mother long time no see."  
I pull my gun and point it at the back of her head,"Hello Ellen."  
"Turn around mother."  
She slowly turned holding Tobias by his shirt and a gun to his head,"Ellen, if you kill me I kill him."  
"Ellie do it." Tobias says.  
"Mother do you really think I care about him?"  
"Yes?"  
"No, he doubted me at every turn, he planned to murder me!"  
Her expression wavers and I see true fear in her eyes, she is scared.  
"What about Beatrice?"  
"Please I killed her brother, do you think she'll actually care about me anymore?"  
"I will shoot him!"  
"Okay go ahead, you would be out of leverage, I win either way."  
I notice her grip on the gun loosen and Inod at Tobias. He spins and rips the gun from my mother's hands.  
"Checkmate." I say.  
She sighs and says,"Not so much,"  
She pulls out a gun and tries to shoot me, I dodge and the bullet goes into my shoulder.  
"Goodbye mother." I curl my finger around the trigger and I fire the gun. The bullet hits right between her eyes. Her body hits the ground with a dull thump. I go back to the computers and look at security footage. I say,"Tris  
is in cell 22, four guards."  
"Three are you okay?"  
"For now, I can stop to grab bandages, Tris has plenty of time, trust me."  
Four and I walk to the infirmary and grab some bandages, the nurse's name was Cara and she said,"Thank you, you have done Erudite a great service, I need to pull this bullet out. It will hurt."  
I nod, she pulls it out and I don't scream, she says,"Oh and your leg! I actually have cybernetic limbs just in case, it really happens a lot in the labs!"  
She gave me another metal leg, practically the same as the one I had before and I say,"Cara, can you make sure Caleb Prior has a large and beautifulfuneral?"  
"Of course."  
Four and I walk to cell 22 and pull out our guns I shoot a man between the eyes, another in the heart, and one more in the back, Four says,"Remind me to never make you mad."  
I grab the keys off of one of the dead guards. Four says,"Three your shirt is a little bloody."  
I see the area where the bandages are is dark red, as well as the bandages themselves. I also have my mother's blood on the front of my shirt, and some blood on my gun, from my hands. I just shrug and open the door to see Tris, running out  
and tackling me.  
"Ow what the hell Tris!"  
Four says,"Tris its only us."  
She pulls a hair out of her face and says,"Sorry thought you were Jeanine."  
I laughed and said,"You're not far off, let's get out of here guys, let's go home."  
 **1 hour later**

I ran to Uri and yelled,"Uriah!"  
"Ellie!"  
I grab his face and kiss passionately. "I was so worried that something had happened!"  
"So was I."  
"Should I get Zeke, Tori and Four to give a speech?"  
"Yeah let's go Three."

* * *

 **I have a two years later chapter next but should I do a prequel?**


	12. Five Years Later

I ran around the apartment frantic to find where Carolyn was hiding. Carolyn was out little daughter four years old. Uri wanted to name her five, so dumb! And it was only because he wanted there to be a Three, Four, Five and Six. I found  
her and said,"Carolyn, come on we need to go to uncle Zeke's house!"  
"Yay uncle Zeke and aunt Shauna!"  
Shauna and Zeke had gotten married right after my mother died. Uri walked out and kissed me. He picked Carolyn up and spun her in a circle. I said,"Come on we can't be late."  
I threw Carolyn on myshoulders and ran to Zeke's. Uri said,"You're at the net Three."  
"Got it!"  
I knocked on the door and Zeke said,"Hey Three."

"Hi Zeke!"  
"You ready for the little shits to come to Dauntless?"  
Carolyn says,"Mommy what is a shit?"  
"Ask Zeke."

I ran down the hall in a rush because Tori called and emergency meeting. I got there and she said,"Surprise!"

I saw streamers and balloons and said,"Tori what is all this?"  
"We wanted to congratulate you on your new law."  
"Really it was only right. My mother killed them, so this is nothing."  
"Bullshit, Three! You singlehandedly saved Divergents and you went outside the fence, you broughtGeorge and Amar back. You got Tris and Four to get married, then they had Caleb."  
Caleb was Four and Tris' three year old boy. Or as Carolyn calls him her boyfriend. I look around and see all of my friends here, Lynn and Marlene had been dating, Molly and Drew were engaged, Amar and George came back, everything was perfect.  
I said,"Guys Uri said that the transfers just got to the train, come on!"  
I thought about what to say to them, my name was Three, or my name was Ellie, Three, I choose Three. Four said,"Oh guys I'm not training this year."  
"Ok so I have the transfers alone."  
"Yup good luck, Three."  
I went down to the net just as the first jumper comes down I look at her and she has, brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and was lean and tall, I say,"What's your name? Careful, you only get to choose once."  
She says,"My name is Bea."  
I yell,"First jumper Bea!"  
The entire compound explodes with cheers. I say once everyone everyone hits the net,"Listen up! My name is Three,"  
"Like the number?" A Candor says.  
"If I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction. If you have a problem here you take it to the training ring."  
She gulps and I say,"Transfers with me!"  
I give a tour and stop at the dorms and say,"Initiation hereis in two stages, only fifteen make it through."  
"Wait people get cut?"  
"You chose us now we choose you. Anyway when I was an initiate only ten made it, I have changed it, because I am a leader. I did some other important things too, now stage one is fighting, throwing knifes, and shooting. No one gets cut then you  
do get ranked. And if anyone gets jealous and tries to stab someone's eye out, you're out!"  
Someone says,"Oddly specific."  
"It has happened, to me. I also advise that you don't make me mad. You make me mad and we fight, you fight me and you deal with being kicked by a metal leg."  
"What the hell?" A Nose says.  
"Some serious shit went down last year, before the old leaders were overthrown, stage two is fear landscapes, you do it once on Uriah's fears, Uriah is a Dauntless born trainer, than once on your own fears, all of them. After that people get cut, using  
the average of your fighting and time. Any questions?"  
One kid yells,"What is the least amount of fears someone has ever had?"  
"Three, no more questions, dinner in ten minutes!"  
I go to the cafeteria and sit next to Uri and Carolyn on my lap. I see a line of nervous initiates waiting to ask me questions. I yell at them,"What the hell do you want!"  
Bea says,"We were wondering, if you wanted to come to the dorms tonight, we were going to play a game."  
"Uri do we have plans?"  
"No Three. Hey Zeke can you watch Carolyn?"  
Zeke yells,"No, sorry Shauna and I have…plans."  
Bea says,"She can come with you! There won't be any alcohol!"  
"Fine."  
I throw on a dress and knee high boots. I run out of the door and into the dorms. I sit in a chair and say,"So what are we playing?"  
"Guess who Three is!"  
"Dammit!"  
"You answer onequestion from each of us, yes or no and we also get one question where you answer honestly." Bea says.  
A Nose says,"You're from Erudite aren't you?"  
"Good guess, correct."  
She whispers to the guy next to her and he says,"Did you dye your hair?"  
"Yes"  
A Candor says,"I have the honest answer question, what happened to your leg?"  
"A crazy bitch cut it off. Also if you figure it out, you whisper it in my ear and get a surprise day tomorrow, everyone else does a twenty mile run!"  
An Amity says,"Did you have the three fears?"  
"Yes"  
A stiff says,"Do your tattoos cover something?"  
"One does."  
Bea says,"Do you have any siblings?"  
"Not anymore."  
Bea says,"Do you mean?"  
"A factionless killed my sister, my brother died in the Dauntless uprising."  
A girl says,"Were your siblings important people?"  
"Yes."  
A boy says,"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No, I have a husband, and a daughter."  
A girl clears her throats and says,"Are you twenty?"  
"No"  
A boy says,"Are you twenty one?"  
"Yes"  
A boy says,"Were you in Erudite when Jeanine Matthews was killed."  
"Yes." This time I smirk. I see the nose gasp and I just nod.  
Another girl asks,"Was the crazy bitch that cut off your leg in Dauntless?"  
"No"  
A boy clears his throats and says,"Did all of your siblingstransfer to Dauntless?"  
"No, my sister was ten when she died."  
A girl says,"So this is,like the last question, okay so was your hair blonde? Cause, like blondes are so pretty and maybe that's why your husband married you?"  
"Yes it was, but he married me because he loved me. Now anyone who thinks they guessed follow me!"  
The Noses and Stiffs follow me, only four. I say, "one by one whisper what you think it is."  
They all say Ellen Matthews and I nod and say,"Don't tell anyone, your surprise is that I will wake you up at seven not five! Then I have something special planned."

That night as Carolyn is sleeping Uri and I have a little…fun.  
 **Two weeks later**

"Uri, I'm pregnant!"


End file.
